Currently known electric vehicles display the state of charge and predicted range of vehicle upon a vehicle door opening. Although this information is useful, the information is not complete and does not provide enough information to properly inform the vehicle driver of the overall status of the vehicle. Previously known notification systems do not provide the user with an update of the pre-climate status before the user operates a vehicle or upon opening a vehicle door.
Pre-climate within an electrical vehicle is defined as the preheating or precooling of an electric vehicle before user operation of the vehicle. The pre-climate adjustment within an electric vehicle improves battery performance and prevents unnecessary drainage of the vehicle battery. The vehicle HVAC system requires a significant amount of battery power to be used to either heat or cool the vehicle. Pre-climate adjustment allows the user to bring the vehicle to a predetermined temperature before operation of the vehicle. The pre-climate adjustment may be scheduled prior to operation by the user. The pre-climate adjustment allows the vehicle interior to reach a predetermined temperature while the vehicle is still charging so as to not drain the electric vehicle battery prior to operation. The goal of the pre-climate adjustment is to allow the user of the electrically charged vehicle to start their drive within the electrically charged vehicle at their predetermined temperature without draining the battery of the vehicle.
Although the pre-climate adjustment is known in the art, the art severely lacks notification systems to the driver about the pre-climate and charging status. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a notification system for an electrically charged vehicle having a charging and climate control system. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a notification system to the operator of an electrically charged vehicle wherein the notification system is activated upon door opening or powering on of the vehicle.